


Certeza amarga

by Angel_Chan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Lemon, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya esta aun recuperándose de la batalla contra Hades, Shun cuida de él... pero un ataque imprevisto está a punto de cambiar las cosas en la mente del Pegaso... ¿Qué pasa con Shun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Seiya esta aun recuperándose de la batalla contra Hades, Shun cuida de él... pero un ataque imprevisto está a punto de cambiar las cosas en la mente del Pegaso... ¿Qué pasa con Shun?  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Seiya.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Comfort-Drama.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon-Violencia.  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/00.  
>  **Notas:** El primer capítulo de esta mini-serie lo escribí en un solo día, mientras descansaba en mi franco, me quedo tan bien que dije, 'voy a seguirlo'... pero como siempre aquí estoy tratando de hacer que esto funcione.  
>  **Fecha:** 14/01/09  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Capitulo 1.**

 

_Se atrevió a matar por mi... algo que no aria incluso por Sahori, lo hizo por mi... pero yo no puedo aceptar eso, no sabiendo lo que ese simple acto pudiera causar en su alma, en los días futuros cuando el enojo y el rencor hubieran desaparecido de su cuerpo y su conciencia lo aguijoneara por lo que hizo... no, no podía tomar tal cosa de él._

_Jamás había visto así a Shun, de aquella manera tan 'apocalíptica', tan fuera de sí mismo... era como si un demonio hubiera emergido de su cuerpo y lo estuviera incitando a hacer lo que izo. Solo me defendió, eso lo sé muy bien, no se lo discuto, si él no hubiera estado ahí, yo ya seria historia, y no de las que termina con un 'colorín colorado'._

_Solo es que me asuste tanto..._

 

Seiya aun no podía pasar la impresión que dio aquella escena, tan solo dos días antes, donde Shun, 'poseído' por una fuerza descomunal, se encargo de eliminar a mas de una centena de Santos enviados por vaya a saber que dios griego, la verdad que el ese momento quien los estaba atacando era lo último en que Seiya pensaba. Solo podía pensar en que no era nada de utilidad sentado en aquella silla, mientras que Shun, su compañero, tenía que lidiar con todos aquellos enemigos.

Y no era que no estaba haciendo mal, Shun entendía su deber, pues para algo estaba ahí con Seiya desde un primer momento. Tenía que protegerlo, sabían muy bien que en cualquier momento alguien más tomaría la posta dejada por Apolo y Artemis; querían eliminar a Seiya, y el que lo lograra seria más que un Dios.

Pero en un momento fueron muchos para él, aunque la alarma había sido dada, y no tardarían en llegar los demás Santos, era bastante difícil defenderse a sí mismo, y cuidar de Seiya a la misma vez.

—Estas seguro, caballerito Tu novio estará en buenas manos con nosotros. —La voz grave, tan contrastante con el atuendo y apariencia tan femenina, le erizó la piel a Seiya.

Se estaban acercando por él, y Shun no podría mantener la distancia por mucho más tiempo. ¿En dónde estaban los demás? ¡Maldición, Shun sucumbiría antes de que llegaran!

—Te reto a que siquiera des un paso más… —Con una media sonrisa, que Seiya no había visto ni hacer a Ikki, Shun lanzo un reto.

No era bueno en realidad, Shun no traía armadura, y sin sus cadenas, la distancia era lo único que lo podía mantener seguro de los ataques de aquel guerrero. Pero el Pegaso podía ver con seguridad algo en los ojos de Andrómeda... 

—Así que tienes agallas, caballerito... quien lo hubiera dicho con cómo te vez... —Rió a carcajadas tan histéricas, que Shun se estremeció todo.

Seiya enmarco una ceja, ¿aquel hombre estaba hablando de cómo se veía Shun?... si incluso se veía más afeminado que Afrodita, Shun también pareció divertido con el comentario, además ya casi no conocía a nadie que se los hiciera... ciertamente los 'extrañaba'.

No podía quedarse mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar había retrocedido mucho en las primeras envestidas, y ahora estaba en necesidad de alejarlos de Seiya, aunque sabía que aquel, su rival, solo sería un distracción... en cuanto comenzara su encuentro con él, Seiya sería un blanco fácil.

Fue el primero en moverse, sentía el sudor correr por su frente y su espalda, lo cual le agradaba, lo hacía sentir vivo, algo que hacía mucho no sentía. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído, que siendo como era él sintiera tanta falta de un enfrentamiento?… Esto sí que no se lo diría a su Niisan.

Fue un error apenas estuvo al alcance de su objetivo, se había adelantado, y no había reconocido el poder que su enemigo tenia. Ciertamente no era muy poderoso, pero actuó como no suele actuar, sin pensarlo. Pronto se vio alcanzado por dos fustas que parecían multiplicarse al contacto de su piel, desgarrando mas allá de ella, llegando incluso a los músculos y a los tendones...

El grito fue desgarrador, pero no fue de Shun, si no de Seiya, quien gritaba por ayuda, no podía moverse, pero logro caerse de la silla de ruedas, quedando tirado en el suelo. No sabía porque pero aun no había recibido el ataque de nadie en lo que Shun había comenzado su envestida, pero pronto lo descubrió. En realidad estaba rodeado, de muchos enemigos que parecían repelidos de las inmediaciones de Seiya y la casa, como si una pared invisible los retuviera de hacer cualquier movimiento.

Era una Tormenta Nebular de gran magnitud, la había lanzado Shun antes de su ataque, pero era como si estuviera actuando al revés de cómo sabia que debía reaccionar, en vez de inmovilizar a los que estaban dentro de ella, detenía los movimientos de los que más cerca estaban fuera de ella. Shun la estaba manteniendo a pesar que peleaba alejado de allí, y utilizando un gran poder al mismo tiempo.

Pero de seguro no tenía mucho mas ya, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba cansado, a pesar de que no había dejado de atacar a su enemigo, sabiendo que Seiya estaba seguro detrás de su ataque; solo que las heridas en sus brazos sangraban mucho, y no podía moverlos gracias a lo profundo de los cortes. Era cuestión de tiempo, y pronto cedería al cansancio.

Seiya seguía gritando, asustado por la pérdida de sangre, y por los movimientos de Shun, que parecían cada vez más lentos. Andrómeda flaqueaba, sin embargo sus ojos no perdían la concentración, como si esperara que algo sucediera...

Cuando paso lo que Shun esperaba, Seiya casi pierde la conciencia...  
... sabía que Shun estaba manteniendo un dialogo con su atacante, quizás este le decía lo superior que era con respecto a él, eso era algo que siempre habían escuchado, pero no sabía qué era lo que Shun le contestaba, tenia los brazos tendidos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y no daba signos de poder moverlos; pero Shun sonreía...

—Seiya no morirá hoy, mucho menos por alguien como tu... —La lengua se movía, entre los labios apenas abiertos. Los ojos fijos en la figura de aquel hombre bizarro.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, cuidarlo como un ángel desde el otro lado?… Tú ya estás muerto. —Gritó, haciendo chascar sus fustas...

Shun las evito sin problema, el cansancio parecía estar pasando y un extraño poder parecía estar surgiendo nuevamente de él, de golpe ya no era Shun, no el Shun que Seiya conocía. Su cabello se acorto en el acto, mucho más corto de lo que ya lo tenía, y su cuerpo ya no era tan delgado y estilizado... no era él, aun de tan lejos, Seiya podía jurar que ese no era Andrómeda.

Siempre se había preguntado por qué Shun algunas veces, solía pelear llevando el cabello más corto, o porque su cintura se hacía más fina cuando portaba la armadura... Shun no era de por sí muy masculino, pero a veces en ciertas ocasiones, se pasaba de femenino, como si cambiara de cuerpo repentinamente.

Ahora estaba pasando lo mismo, pero de forma distinta, Shun cambiaba su habitual cuerpo grácil, por uno más fuerte, eso se notaba en las espalda ancha y en las piernas firmes.

Ya no era Andrómeda... ¿Pero, entonces, quien era?

Seiya se pregunto, como si cayera en la cuenta de las veces que había visto a la constelación de Shun tomar posesión de él. Todos ellos tenían una estrellas regente, pero quizás en Shun se notaba mas por la figura que le había tocado representar. El Pegaso movió la cabeza, de manera que abarco todo el lugar en solo un movimiento, solo allí la pudo ver... con sus largos cabellos claros, y sus ojos celestes, tan transparentes y profundos. Aun había vestigios de su aprisionamientos en las rocas, sus muñecas llevaban los mismos brazaletes que tenía la armadura que vestía Shun, del cual salían las dos cadenas... ella le sonreía, pues sabía que él la podía ver. Le sonreía mientras el poder de la Tormenta Nebular, hacía ondear su atuendo.

La misma Andrómeda estaba sosteniendo la barrera que mantenía a sus atacantes fuera de su alcance, mantenía el aire en un constante movimiento, dándole a Shun energía suficiente para pelear.

¡Pero ese no era Shun!

El poder que emanaba no era ni remotamente parecido al del Santo de Athena, este poder hería de solo sentirlo, amenazaba con acabar con todo... Seiya abrió sus ojos, el mismo poder que hizo retroceder a sus enemigos, cerró las heridas abiertas en los brazos de Shun, la sangre dejo de manar, y la sonrisa desapareció de los labios finos.

Había luchado por casi una hora, deshaciéndose de sus atacantes, y sin embargo no había matado a ninguno, los arrojaba contra los árboles cercano, y los dejaba inconscientes, así ganaba tiempo para que llegaran los otros Santos... algo que nunca paso, ahora estaba fuera de si... ya no era el mismo de siempre, y aquellos ilusos pagarían con sus vidas el intento de llegar a Seiya.

—Ahora es mi turno. —Shun elevó sus mano... y un cosmo más claro que el suyo se encendió en su palma.

—No me asustas con eso... —Dijo, pero era obvio que había retrocedió varios pasos en el transcurso de varios minutos.

Seiya cerró sus ojos cuando el grito de aquel hombre llamo la atención de los demás santos, el poder de la Tormenta parecía detenerlos cuanto más cerca estuvieran de él, no al revés. Ahora era Shun el que estaba rodeado... pero no estaba en peligro, Seiya lo sabía, había visto el despliegue de ese cosmo, y veía como uno tras otro los soldados iban cayendo frente a Shun.

Sus dedos parecían cortar el aire, sin siquiera tocar los cuerpos que iban siendo apartados de su camino, la sangre fluía, pero no perecía notarla... no mientras aun tuviera un objetivo, no mientras quien corría siguiera vivo.

Se giro unos segundo, solo para ver que no quedara nadie cerca de Seiya, para ver que estaba bien... aunque no lo estaba, Seiya aun estaba tendido en el suelo, su rostro tenia surcos por donde las lagrimas habían caído, no sabía porque pero tenía un miedo tan atroz que nunca pensó que se pudiera sentir de aquella manera.

—Shun... —Gimió, tratando de que su compañero se acercara a él, pero Shun no lo hizo.

Con una media sonrisa, se giro y Seiya pudo notar que Andrómeda también desaparecía. Presionando sus brazos contra el suelo, Seiya pudo erguir su torso, solo para ver de manera austera el lugar entre los árboles por donde se había ido Shun.

—¡Seiya!. —Oyó que lo llamaban.

—¡Shun, Seiya!... —Volvió a escuchar más cerca, junto con los pasos apurados de lo que parecían ser varias personas. Eran sus amigos, estaba seguro de ello.

Shiryu, Hyoga, quien traía la urna con la armadura de Shun, también Jabu, y Nachi con Ichi.

—Seiya, ¿qué paso, estas bien?... ¿Dónde está Shun?. —Con un solo movimiento Shiryu tiro de él, sentándolo de nuevo en su silla.

—¿Donde está Shun, Seiya?... —Hyoga le volvió a pedir, había dejado la urna muy cerca suyo, y Seiya, no se sentía seguro allí.

—Se fue persiguiendo a uno de ellos, ni siquiera sé cómo se llama... o si es un Santo, solo atacaron. —No hubo necesidad de que le volvieran a preguntar, al hablar Seiya señalo el lugar exacto por donde Shun había desaparecido. —¡Llévenme!. —Dijo antes de que salieran a ver la situación en la que estaba Shun.

Shiryu lo volvió alzar, dejando que pase sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El bosque se les acabo en solo unos pasos, y todo lo que tenían enfrente eran rocas y montañas, cerca de ahí había sido la pelea contra Ikki la primera vez, y luego el ataque que sufrieron por el santo de la Llama, así que conocían demasiado el lugar, y el único movimiento que tenían para hacer era hacia arriba.

Hyoga subió primero, la caja metálica estaba brillando en un apagado color magenta, lo cual no sabían si era bueno o malo...pues solo Seiya sabía que no era Andrómeda la que estaba peleando con Shun es ese momento, así que no era su como el que sus amigos sentían... todos estaban preocupados.

—¡Shun!. —Escucharon a Hyoga gritar, y subieron de inmediato.

Seiya se heló entre los brazos de Shiryu al ver la escena.

Shun, ensangrentado, con una expresión difícil de creer que era suya en el rostro, y sosteniendo el cuerpo de su rival abatido en una sola de sus manos... colgando sobre el vacío, a espera de que Andrómeda lo deje caer.

Hyoga dejó la urna en el suelo, con un estrepitoso sonido que no quería hacer. Todos allí parecían estar inmóviles, creyendo que si movían un músculo, Shun dejaría caer al desgraciado por el abismo.

—Shun, no lo hagas...

Andrómeda se giró, notando la presencia de sus compañeros, y la de Seiya, quien le hablo para que se detuviera en lo que pensaba hacer...

—¿Por qué?... Trató de matarte, solo es un idiota buscando fama... ¿Querías hacer lo que los Dioses no pudieron, eh marica?. —Shun sacudió el cuerpo inerte, sabiendo que no le contestaría, ya apenas podía decirse que respiraba.

—No quiero que mates, Shun... No más, tú no... —Seiya sentía como las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos, mientras su garganta se volvía áspera.

Shun lo miro sin entender, ¿Seiya no recordaba que lo querían matar?... ¿O acaso?...

—Shun, déjalo... Ya lo has hecho muy bien. —Pidió Shiryu, dejando a Seiya en el suelo.

Apenas chasqueo su lengua, con su vista fija en el Pegaso, a fin de cuantas lo había hecho por él... y lo volvería a hacer, si solo se lo pidiera. Movió el brazo por fin dejando que aquel cuerpo cayera al suelo, no tenía más sentido... lo había hecho bien, claro que sí.

Pero en cuanto todo hubo terminado, su mundo se nublo, girando hacia la nada y la oscuridad...

—¡Shun!. —Seiya volvió a gemir su nombre. Viendo con horror como las heridas de sus brazos se volvían abrir, dejando que la sangre fluya de manera copiosa.

Seiya toco su rostro, ya no había rastros de aquel cosmo, y el cabello y el cuerpo de Shun habían vuelto a ser los mismos. Pero se estaba desangrando en sus brazos. Hyoga lo tomo, si lo llevaban a un hospital moriría en el camino, ya había perdido mucha sangre, era mejor darle las primera curaciones ellos mismos.

Seiya aun no salía de la conmoción, le aterraba saber que Shun no era quien era cuando luchaba... quizás por eso aborrecía tanto, la lucha, y evitaba ponerse su armadura con tanta vehemencia.

No es él mismo cuando combate, no... Ahora lo sé, pero de lo que no estoy seguro es de si él lo sabe... ¿tendrá recuerdos de esos momentos, en los que el poder que emana su cuerpo no es precisamente suyo?.

_Shun mato a más de cincuenta hombres, solo con los movimientos de sus manos, y sin una mueca de remordimiento, ni emoción alguna... los mato sin retroceder, ni pensar lo que sería de su alma luego._

_Por que yo sé como su alma se lastima con cada batalla, yo lo sé porque lo tengo cerca y puedo sentirlo, cada vez más gris, cada vez más alejado... ¡No quiero que mate, por Dios... Sahori, no le permitas matar de nuevo!_

 

**Continuará.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notas Finales:** Aun lo estoy armando, casi tengo el segundo capítulo finalizado... pero bueno, quiero ver que aceptación tiene este primero...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Resumen:** Seiya esta aun recuperándose de la batalla contra Hades, Shun cuida de él... pero un ataque imprevisto está a punto de cambiar las cosas en la mente del Pegaso... ¿Qué pasa con Shun?  
>  **Serie:** Saint Seiya.  
>  **Pareja:** Shun-Seiya.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance-Amistad-Hurt/Comfort-Drama.  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon-Violencia.  
>  **Capítulos:** 01/00.  
>  **Notas:** Este capítulo me costó más que el primero pero creo que ya le agarra la mano de vuelta, pido disculpa por la larga espera…  
>  **Fecha:** 28/01/09 - 12/01/12  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Capitulo 2**

Las heridas eran profundas, pero si algo tenía Shun a su favor era que cicatrizaba muy bien, y rápido. Por lo menos así no perdería demasiada sangre..., más de la que ya había perdido.

Hyoga había comenzado las primeras curas bajo la mirada atenta de Shiryu y los demás, y con el incómodo sollozar de Seiya.

Nadie quería decirle nada, no habían pasado ni dos meses desde que había recobrado la conciencia y parte de su movilidad, aunque muy poca de ella: era más de lo que los médicos habían previsto; incluso ellos mismos habían vaticinado cosas menos venturosas. Y ahora estaba frente a la 'posible' caída de su mejor compañero, porque eso era lo que Shun significaba para él, un fuerte pilar, y algo más que una persona cercana con el rótulo de 'amigo'... Shun a estas alturas lo era todo para Seiya.

—Hyoga... —El quejido agudo los sobresaltó.

Shun había vuelto de la inconsciencia, aunque continuaba dormido. Ahora respondía a los estímulos del dolor, y reprendía a media voz cada vez que Hyoga manipulaba sus brazos doloridos, o lavaba y vendaba alguna herida que se le había pasado en una primera revisión.

—Ya, si no me dejas, te vendaré entero...— Chilló Hyoga, sólo para aliviar el ambiente, ya que sabía que Shun no lo escucharía en realidad.

El rubio desvió sus ojos con una media sonrisa en los labios. Nachi había sonreído a la chanza, quizás imaginándose a Shun como una moderna momia egipcia, Jabu sólo había suspirado, dejando caer su cuerpo pesadamente en uno de los sillones. Pero Shiryu le reprobó la pequeña broma; es que Hyoga no había visto como Seiya se agitaba y ocultaba sus nuevas lágrimas.

—Sólo necesita descansar, Seiya... Él está bien, ya lo verás.

—Sí, bien golpeado, pero bien... —Concluyó el Cisne, quien se llevo una nueva mirada de desaprobación por parte del Dragón. —¡Pero es la verdad!

El rubio no entendía de tacto, ni de modales... si bien Shiryu no podía ver su nerviosismo por la seguridad de Shun, debido a que la suya estaba totalmente abocada a la salud emocional de Seiya. Y para Hyoga, Shun era más importante ahora...

Mal que mal, Seiya siempre salía bien parado... después todos ellos eran asuntos totalmente diferentes. Quizás sea Ikki el que le siguiera al 'inmortal' santo del Pegaso, pero Shun no era ni Ikki, ni Seiya... por lo tanto debían tener más cuidado con él.

 

Hyoga no lo entiende, él cree que está bien...

¿Qué no se da cuenta que no está para nada bien?... desde el mismo momento en que su cosmo cambio y dejo de ser el Shun que yo conocía, ya no estaba bien. No sé quien más aparte de Andrómeda habita en el alma de Shun... ¿Qué no era suficiente con haber llevado a Hades?

No sé bien porque, pero la mayor parte de mi temor viene por el hecho de que Shun ya no sea el que yo conozco, que este 'nuevo' Shun, haga algo que el viejo jamás aria... ¡Matar! No quiero que eso pase... no puedo verlo matar.

Y eso es algo que me incomoda, pues jamás le había prestado real atención a ello, sé muy bien que ya algún que otro enemigo habrá caído en sus manos y bajo el incontenible poder de su cosmo. Pero ahora me desagrada la idea de que corra más sangre entre sus dedos.

¿Athena... es vital que él hiera de manera mortal?

¿No lo podemos evitar?...

 

—Bien, tengo buenas y malas noticias... —Hyoga entro en la sala luego de acomodar a Shun en una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Todos giraron inmediatamente a verlo, aprehensivos de lo que pasaba con el Santo de Andrómeda.

—La buena es que está bien y ya despertó... la mala es que tiene hambre, y no hay nada para darle a la bestia— Hyoga enmarco una enorme sonrisa — ¿Quien se ofrece de sacrificio?

Jabu solo se limito a sonreír, sabían muy bien lo que eso significaba, el estomago de Shun era un animal difícil de controlar cada vez que despertaba de alguna batalla..., así que...

—Yo voy a la cocina... aunque dudo que le guste mi guiso.

De golpe la atmosfera parecía más distendida, como si nadie cayera en la cuenta de que hubiera ocurrido un ataque allí, apenas hacia una hora atrás. Como si nadie hubiera intentado atacar a Seiya, ni hubieran visto a Shun fuera de sí.

Shiryu permanecía sentado al lado de Seiya, viendo cómo reaccionaba a cada hecho, a cada comentario que los demás Santos hacían acerca de la condición de Shun. Sabía que estaba aterrado de una manera que ni él mismo estaría reconociendo.

Seiya, quería estar dentro de la habitación de Shun, allí a su lado, para ver que tan cierto era que estaba bien, y que había despertado... pero también tenía miedo, de que cuando lo vea, sienta aquella sensación extraña que había sentido antes, que era la de no reconocer al Santo. Tenía por seguro que fue Andrómeda la que ayudo a Shun a crear la barrera que lo protegió del ataque enemigo, pero no estaba seguro de quien era el otro cosmo que tomo posesión de Shun en el momento de la lucha.

—Seiya, ¿te encuentras bien?... —Shiryu podía notar que Seiya no apartaba los ojos del pasillo que daba a las habitaciones. —¿Quieres ir a verlo?

Los ojos marrones lo fijaron con aprehensión por escasos segundos, y aunque hubiera querido negar sutilmente, su cuerpo le gano a su mente y asintió sin reparo. No quería ir a verlo, tenía miedo de que no viera los ojos conocidos… que no fuese Shun quien le sonriera desde la cama, y sintiera ese vacío…

Shiryu nada sabía de los pensamientos que atravesaban a su compañero, y alma mater del grupo. Solo quería que su condición, tanto física como anímica no recayera, como cuando su alma era víctima del poder de Hades.

Ahora estaba seguro que había sido una mala idea ocultar a Seiya, casi sin protección, no dudaba que Shun era un excepcional Santo, y muy poderoso, pero se habían confiado. Creyeron que mientras él no se dejara ver lo podían tener a salvo de cualquier ataque… se equivocaron.

—Adelante…

La vos suave, cansada, pero animada de siempre, les dijo que Shun efectivamente estaba despierto. 

—Es bueno verte bien, compañero… —Shiryu afirmó sus palabras con una sonrisa, mientras Shun se acomodaba en la cama, para permanecer sentado.

Seiya se aterro cuando Shun le hiso espacio y Shiryu lo deposito sobre las mantas con cuidado.

—¿Estás bien?... —Las manos delicadas corrieron los mechones rebeldes que cubrían sus ojos, quería verlo, saber que estaba bien, a pesar de todo.

Asintió, como si de repente no tuviera vos para utilizarla. Tan solo movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa… suavemente, para que no se preocupara.

 

Vaya… él está preocupado por mi… y él es el que está todo vendado.

 

Seiya sonrió, tomando una de las manos vendadas. Sus ojos se quedaron prendados, unos de otros… con tanta intensidad, con tanta intimidad, que Shiryu prefirió salir de la habitación sin decirles nada.

—Me asustaste…

Shun negó suavemente, bajando la mirada, apenado…

—No fue mi intención, Seiya… perdón.

Sonrió con gracia, Hyoga había hecho su maldad después de todo, cubriendo todos sus dedos con las vendas, por lo que solo tenía dos grandes ‘cosas’ informes como manos, y al intentar agarrar el rostro de Seiya…

Seiya quiso reír, estaba seguro de que no iba a encontrar a Shun cuando entrara, pero no ahí estaba, como siempre sonriéndole, avisándole que todo estaba bien, y que nada iba a pasarle… y él no tuvo el valor para preguntarle, para enfrentar los ojos verdes. Además, para que romper la íntima atmosfera que se había creado, se sentía tan bien, con las cálidas… ‘cosas’ con las que Shun aferraba sus rostro, que no quería moverse de allí en un buen rato.

—Oh, lo siento… no quise molestar. —Hyoga entro sin siquiera tocar, Shun no dijo nada pues él estaba acostumbrado a entrar así a su cuarto… —Sahori… en el teléfono, quiere saber cómo estás… Están.

Pasó el aparato, directamente hacia Seiya, por eso Shun supo que sólo había preguntado por el Pegaso… lo cual en realidad no le molestaba, él hubiera reaccionado igual. Sonrió a Hyoga, aunque no con la dulzura característica suya…

—Estas me las pagas… —Le enseñó sus puños con picardía.

Hyoga no sabía si reír, o seguir preguntándose por qué se respiraba ese ambiente de intimidad en aquel cuarto. Tenía miedo de haber interrumpido algo demasiado importante.

—Es que no me dejabas hacerlo bien… Vas a tener que comer con un sorbete. —La chanza llegó allí, sintió la mirada de Seiya sobre ellos, prestando más atención a lo que hablaban que a lo que Sahori le podía llegar a decir.

—No, sí… Estoy bien, Sahori… No lo sé, ahora estoy cansado, sí… —Volvió a contestar las preguntas de su diosa apenas vio que Hyoga lo miraba con insistencia. —Shun está herido…

—Dame Sei… yo hablare con ella. —El rubio casi arrebató el aparato de las manos morenas. —No Sahori, no está grave… Está lastimado, y quizás haya perdido bastante sangre… Sí, lo sé…

Ambos vieron como Hyoga salía del cuarto sin dejar de contestar con monosílabos. Al tiempo que hacia su entrada Jabu con una bandeja.

—Creo que por lo menos está comestible… y recuperarás fuerzas. —Dejó la bandeja sobre el regazo de Andrómeda, mientras reía de lo hecho por el Cisne. —¿Y ése se dice tu mejor amigo?...

Shun sólo se encogió de hombros, a pesar de las ganas de que los demás Santos de Bronce ponían en su empeño en limar ciertas asperezas, a él le costaba mostrarse abierto… Y quizás más con Jabu, quién tantas veces de pequeño se había encargado de que le tuviese miedo. Claro que ahora eso no valía, pero más allá de verlo como a un compañero, como a un Santo con el que compartían los mismo ideales… no podía verlo como a un amigo aún.

—Jabu, ven aquí…

La voz de Hyoga retumbó en toda la sala, llamándolo con premura, debía ser algo importante.

—Enseguida vuelvo…

Shun asintió, y luego recordó que Jabu le había cocinado en exclusiva. El ‘Gracias’ de sus labios, Jabu lo contestó con una sonrisa antes de perderse en el pasillo.

—Está bueno… no creí que supiera cocinar. —Seiya probó un poco antes de ver a Shun. Los ojos verdes lo vieron con cierto enojo fingido. —Sólo me aseguraba de que no te cayera mal…

La mueca risueña se le borró cuando los grandes orbes cambiaron su forma de mirarlo. Era raro lo sabía, pero fue lo primero que le había venido a la mente… Estiró la cuchara hasta llegar a los labios finos.

Creyó que Shun no lo aceptaría, que le pediría que le vendara bien las manos, pero lentamente abrió la boca para que le pudiera ofrecer el alimento. El ambiente no podía estar más tenso, con Seiya actuando de manera mecánica, yendo del plato a la boca de su compañero, y Shun… Shun no sabía cómo sentir, para él no era raro actuar de esa manera, varias veces había llevado su cuchara a la boca de Ikki, pero él era su hermano, Seiya no. 

Agradeció la comida, realmente satisfecho, sin saber si había estado rico aquello que había ingerido casi sin pensarlo. Seiya había dicho que sí, pero él no podría precisarlo de manera efectiva, no recordaba ni siquiera qué sabor tenía… Y él que pensó que cuando Seiya entrase por esa puerta serian otras las cosas que lo tendrían al borde de los nervios.

—Bien… al menos pudiste tragarlo. —Hyoga entró señalando el plato vacío. —Si quieres, en la cocina hay más… No creo que nadie más que tú lo coma…

—Ey… —Shun chilló ofendido, levantando su mano derecha…

—¿Qué significa eso?...

—No lo sé… ¿tú qué crees?

Seiya rió de la cara de Hyoga, y quizás era el hecho de que él se encontraba en la habitación, pues de lo contrario el rubio le hubiera contestado… explayándose largamente. Ellos siempre habían sido buenos entendiéndose, de manera más íntima de lo que Seiya lo podía llegar a hacer; no que eso le molestaba, Shun pasaba mucho más tiempo con él, pero con Hyoga no hacía falta hablar: se conocían demasiado bien.

 

_Tal vez… quizás, Hyoga sabía algo acerca de eso que le pasa a Shun cada vez que Andrómeda…O de aquel otro extraño cosmo que toma posesión de él. Es muy probable que Shun le confíe algo tan delicado al Cisne. Hyoga no acostumbra a decir cosas que no debe. Tal vez, Ikki también lo sepa, de otra forma… No, eso le preocuparía y no dejaría que Shun vistiera su armadura nuevamente. ¿Y Sahori?... ¿Ella lo sabe, Shun?_

 

—Bien, como se nota que estas de muy buen ánimo… —Los ojos de Hyoga se fijaron en Seiya, en lo perdido que estaba en ese momento. Meditó por unos instantes antes de seguir. —… Aunque será mejor que por esta noche descansemos, mañana volveremos a la mansión. ¿Estás bien, Seiya?...

Seiya asintió de manera afirmativa. ¿Qué tenía que hacer él para que Shun confiara tanto como confiaba en Hyoga?

—¿Está todo bien, Hyoga?. —Shiryu entró, Seiya aún seguía en el mismo lugar donde los había dejado, pero ahora estaba sentado de manera más cómoda. —¿Les has dicho?

—Sí, y no… cambié de parecer, Shun está bien, así que esta noche dormiremos aquí.

—¿Y si vuelven a atacar? —Shiryu cuestionó la decisión de Hyoga de forma sutil.

—Esta vez estaremos nosotros… Mañana Shun podrá bajar por sus propios medios.

Los cuatros se miraron entre sí. La órden de Athena fue que tanto Seiya como Shun debían estar en la mansión, pero si Shun había perdido mucha sangre sin correr riesgo su vida, era mejor que le diera al menos unas horas de descanso para poder recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en la batalla.

—Será mejor que tú también descanses Seiya… Y tú Hyoga, venda bien sus manos. —Shiryu pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Seiya, sabía que éste no tenía fuerzas para pararse por sí mismo, pero tampoco se sentía bien llevándolo por toda la casa como un pequeño niño.

Hyoga esperó a que ambos salieran, para ver a Shun directamente a los ojos…

“¡Hasta mañana!.” Seiya gritó desde el pasillo, y por el quejido de Shiryu, de seguro que muy cerca de su oído.

—Hasta mañana Seiya, que descanses… —Shun frunció los labios con su frase pronunciada a media voz. Sabía que Hyoga no dejaba de verlo así que lo enfrentó lentamente.

—¿Aún no se lo has dicho…?

Shun negó…

—Mañana… —Prometió, sabiendo que lo que debía decirle era muy importante…

 

**Continuará.**


End file.
